


November

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3 Club Dues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Trowa in bed after a less than impressive performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

A/N: In response to the stupidly adorable gifset Greeneyes-softsighs posted on tumblr AND for my November 2x3 club dues.

Warnings: smut, language, fluff  
Pairing: 2x3

 

November

Duo sighed and rolled onto his back.  
He stared at the ceiling, and the ceiling fan lazily circling and he folded his arms behind his head.  
Well. This was awkward.  
After another ninety seconds of silence he had hit his limit.  
“Look, it’s not that big of a deal.”  
No response. He looked over at the stiff, tense lines of Trowa’s back as he lay on his side, facing away from Duo.  
“It’s late. We’re both tired. Hell - we’re both drunk and I know I’m not at my… best when I’m drunk and it… it happens, you know.”  
Still no response, and Duo had the feeling that he was only making things worse. Well, he was good at making things worse. It was the Maxwell Special - taking a shitty situation and making it a lot fucking worse with explosives, bad puns or inappropriate sexual innuendo.  
Duo reached out to touch Trowa’s hip and Trowa flinched away from the touch.  
Ouch.   
Right, well Trowa wasn’t the best with physical contact at the best of times, and since this wasn’t really anywhere near the best of times Duo should probably let it go and not take it personally. But it was hard not to, considering that they were naked in Duo’s bed and were only there - naked - because Trowa had smirked at him, had taken Duo’s shot away and done it himself and then tugged on his tie and it was Trowa’s fault, really. Trowa for being so damned sexy when he was two drinks past sober and his lips curved upwards when he looked at Duo.  
Duo took his hand back. He continued to stare at the ceiling fan, counting its path.  
“You know what your problem is,” he said after he had counted up to thirty seven, “your problem is that you’re too detail oriented.”  
Trowa still hadn’t moved, and for all Duo knew he could be asleep. Duo snorted. Not likely.   
“Which I get,” Duo continued. Being Heero’s best friend had given him excellent practice for crafting monologues, and if Trowa wanted to just lay there and sulk then Duo might as well talk to himself. “You need to be, out in the field. You need to be focused on the details when you’re undercover or when you’re taking down a mark. You gotta be thinking three steps ahead and trying to anticipate what comes next and calculating every possible outcome. Details are important for shit like that.”  
“But not this.”  
Trowa’s voice was rough and muffled. It sounded like he was resting his head on his arm.  
“No, not really. It’s more about just… feeling things, yanno?”  
Duo tried again, reached over and this time Trowa tensed up but he didn’t flinch away from Duo’s hand.   
Duo tugged and Trowa sighed and rolled over onto his back. He glanced at Duo.  
Duo offered him a smirk. He traced his hand over Trowa’s narrow hips, up his lean, taut belly and up to his chest.  
“You don’t need to think about what happens if you apply pressure here or what to do after you touch here, you just have to do it and feel it.”  
“It’s not that easy,” Trowa muttered.  
Duo snorted.  
“Sure it is. Put all the other shit aside and just think about this, about us. Just me and you and how damn good it feels when I do this.”  
Duo tapped his index finger on Trowa’s nose.  
Trowa’s eyes narrowed and Duo did it again.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle when Trowa shot him a look that bordered on homicidal after Duo did it a third time.  
Trowa started to roll away but Duo reached out, catching him around the shoulders and Trowa struggled back but Duo wrestled him closer, using his positioning to get an advantage, and pulled Trowa against him.  
He kissed the top of his head, brushing his lips across Trowa’s soft, fine fine.  
Trowa stilled and his body gradually relaxed.  
“Besides,” Duo said once Trowa’s arms went around him, fingers tracing over his hips and sides, “there’s only room for one sex god in my bed.”  
Trowa pulled away and glared.  
“Too soon?” Duo speculated.  
“You’re going to have to wait until after the sun explodes to be able to joke about this if you want me to ever try again.”  
Duo mimed zipping his mouth closed.  
“Then I promise I’ll wait.”  
He wrapped his legs around Trowa’s hips and smirked.  
“About that trying again?”


End file.
